1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disc apparatus, and more particularly to a compact disc handling apparatus which can carry a compact disc into or out of a printing mechanism to perform a surface printing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a compact disc has one side that is a reflective surface where data can be written and read, and the other side to be printed with related instruction, drawings, etc.
As known, the compact discs are carried into a printing machine first, and then after printing operation, they will be collected or packaged. The compact disc surface printing operation is required to use a proper printing apparatus, such as the printing apparatus disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 479596, which comprises a mould base provided with a disc cavity in a surface thereof for accommodation of a compact disc. In addition, the cavity is interiorly defined with plural air holes. The respective air holes penetrate the mould base and are connected to a negative air pressure source through a valve for absorbing the compact disc in the cavity. The cavity is further provided with at least one protruding point adjacent to the axis thereof, so that when the compact disc is placed in the cavity, the protruding point can be engaged in a groove or hole which is predefined in the compact disc for stably fixing the compact disc in the cavity.
Although the above technology can utilize the negative pressure to provide a fine positioning effect, obviously, the overall structure is complicated and expensive. Additionally, it is difficult to take the printed compact discs out of the printing apparatus, so that labor cost for collecting the printed compact discs is high.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.